LEVI X READER (MONSTERAOT CROSSOVER)
by SwordSummit
Summary: (L/n) is a neurosurgeon who is the most skilled doctor in her hospital and one of the most skilled in all of Dusseldorf, Germany. She is favored by the hospital's director and are engaged to his son, Levi Smith (just go with it for now XD) but what if one day, everything she has come to know comes crashing down.


(A/N: Most of the things I'll out in here what the doctors say is just parts of the body and brain, basically. You can just skip the wordy parts. But you can Google it if you want! :) You should listen to this while your reading the fanfic, Monster_-_Soundtrack_1_-_Grain_-_ )

"And I saw a beast rising out of the sea having ten horns and seven heads; and on it's horns were ten diadems, and on it's heads were blasphemous names... and the dragon gave it his power and his throne and great authority... they worshipped the the dragon, for he had given authority to the beast and they worshipped the beast, saying, "Who is like the beast, and who can fight against it?"

Revelations 13:1-4

"Extraordinary!" Said a doctor as you and the four of you doctors walked out of the ICU. You all had just successfully finished a hard surgery on the famous Mr. Rosenbach.

"No doctor can match the skills of Dr. (L/N)!" Said the other.

"Indeed, another perfect operation, all thanks to Dr. (L/N)." Said the third doctor.

"No," you replied. "I couldn't have done it without your help. Thank you very much!" You smiled kindly as you shook their hands.

You looked up, out the window which the bright sun was heavily gleaming from, "It's not midday, is it?"

"Well," said one of the doctors that helped you with the operation. "That surgery went on for over six hours. You have no more patients now, Dr. (L/N)," he rested his hand on your shoulder. "You should go get some rest."

You faintly smiled as they walked away. But, after they left, you heard sobbing coming from down the hallway to your right. There was a middle-aged woman sobbing with her young son sitting across from her with a saddened expression, as if he were to cry too. You gave them a concerned look as you walked away unnoticed.

The boy walked over to his mother, "Mommy? Where's daddy? What happened to daddy?" He asked worriedly.

The mother's eyes widened as she looked up at him, and then cried even more into her handkerchief.

•••

1986 Dusseldorf, Germany

You were asleep on your bed, tired from today's surgery.

Your fiancée, Levi, strolled over to you with a slight (but barely visible) smile on his face, "Wake up, brat. It's time to wake up, Dr. (L/N)." He leaned in close to your sleeping form as you stirred.

He smiled faintly again as he kissed your forehead and your eyes opened as he said, "It seems that roles are reversed. It's usually the husband who gets the honor of being woken up by his beautiful wife."

You smiled back gently as you teased, "Not quite yet."

You sat up a bit while rubbing your eyes, "When did you get here, Levi?"

He looked at you, "Well, it seems that you have forgotten about our date today, (y/n)."

You nodded as you looked at the news on the TV screen, "Oh yeah. I didn't forget, I was just tired."

The news reporter on the TV said, "Appeared before the press today, Mr. Jaeger arrived here in Dusseldorf along with his family. Mr. and Mrs. Jaeger appeared to be in high spirits, along with their fraternal twins. The family will remain in Dusseldorf for an unknown period of time. Before moving to a home provided by local government authority, we will be following this story, with great interest."

You laid back down on your bed as you closed your heavy eyelids, "Ugh, I feel so exhausted."

Levi shook you gently, "Hey, wake up, look at the TV. They're talking about you." You sat up and looked at the screen.

The TV reporter said, "It seems to be recovery and well after undergoing surgery. Dr. Erwin Smith, director of Eislor Memorial Hospital, where the surgery was performed, is holding a press conference now."

Dr. Smith spoke on the screen, "Mr. Rosenbach's diagnosis showed a ruptured aneurysm in his cranial artery. The operation went smoothly. Including the successful clipping of the patient's cerebral hemerage."

A person in the audience asked, "Mr. Rosenbach has quite a few following. What are his chances of a full recovery?"

Dr. Smith replied, "Yes, well we'll certainly do whatever is necessary for him to be able to see again."

The news reporter appeared on the screen again, "Dr. Smith's surgical team has completed many difficult surgeries, including Mr. Rosenbach's. However, with this latest success, they have earned our country's status in the medical world."

You sat up as Levi looked at you affectionately, "Isn't that great, (y/n)."

"It wasn't even about me," you replied gently. "It was all about your father."

And that was the moment you realized you were just a pawn in the medical business.


End file.
